Problem: The partial fraction decomposition of
\[\frac{x^2 - 19}{x^3 - 2x^2 - 5x + 6}\]is
\[\frac{A}{x - 1} + \frac{B}{x + 2} + \frac{C}{x - 3}.\]Find the product $ABC.$
Answer: We have that
\[\frac{x^2 - 19}{x^3 - 2x^2 - 5x + 6} = \frac{A}{x - 1} + \frac{B}{x + 2} + \frac{C}{x - 3}.\]Multiplying both sides by $x^3 - 2x^2 - 5x + 6 = (x - 1)(x + 2)(x - 3),$ we get
\[x^2 - 19 = A(x + 2)(x - 3) + B(x - 1)(x - 3) + C(x - 1)(x + 2).\]Setting $x = 1,$ we get $-6A = -18$, so $A = 3.$

Setting $x = -2,$ we get $15B = -15,$ so $B = -1.$

Setting $x = 3,$ we get $10C = -10,$ so $C = -1.$  Hence, $ABC = \boxed{3}.$